


Elephantine

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so big - that's all she can think as she watches him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephantine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Hellboy, Hellboy/Liz, gentle

His fingers are so big, Liz thinks, brushing her own against his palm. And very red. And quite large. They were inside of her only moment before, yet while resting against her open palm they seemed impossibly elephantine. 

Liz can’t get over it. Those hands have killed monsters, rent apart villains, and threatened a thousand cruel species; tonight they held her like she was a fragile angel, his palms running over her as he slept. He could kill her a thousand times, but he’s never hurt her, not even once, with them. 

She smiles to herself. There isn’t much doom behind that right hand when it was holding you gently, restraining itself, keeping himself from staining he soft skin with bruises.

Not even in bed, where his lovemaking could get impassioned. HB was the love of her life, and he cared when she hurt, had come to love to give her pleasure. And she would strive to give it right back to him, always.

“Hey,” he tucks her a little closer to his enormous body, making her feel protected, relaxed, eliminating the barriers between them risen by her fears. “Go back to sleep.”

She smiled for the first time that night. It was all right now. In a few hours the cats would come scratching at their door, but for the next few hours they had peace and silence, and the company of one another.


End file.
